


Under the Influence

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, Ficlet, Impotence, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Tell me how long you've wanted to fuck her like this," Akande gloats, and Sombra can't help but be grateful for the way it causes Reaper's fingers to tighten around her jaw, digging into her cheeks to the point of pain, "and you can't even get the job done. Not that I'm complaining."





	Under the Influence

The image of him, big and dark and menacing, is the only coherent thought in Sombra's mind. Those thick, muscular thighs, the mouthwatering bulge of his cock from beneath his ammo belts... Sombra musters up all of the willpower she possesses to drag herself out of the office and away from the scene of the crime, systems already running hot from nothing more than looking up his frequency.

She tugs at her collar, tries to wipe the powdered substance from her hands and only manages to smear it across more of her skin. It's all blurry - everything but the knowledge that she has to have Reaper inside of her _now_.

  


She's not sure how, then, that it leads to her being sandwiched between him and Akande, practically dripping all over Reaper's lap and her knees hooked over his thighs to keep them spread. He's got a hand over her mouth as if neither of them want to hear the obscene way she's panting, the things she'd say if only she could figure out how to make herself form the words - but his other hand is busy at her clit, fingers spread in a V to accommodate the swell of Akande's cock as he fucks into her.

Akande pays her about as much attention as a fleshlight - grabbing at Reaper's thighs and shoulders, eyes locked somewhere behind her where Sombra imagines his mask must be. He's broken into laughter more than once since Reaper presented her to him, so fucking desperate to be filled she'd have taken anyone, any way they'd have her - "Tell me how long you've wanted to fuck her like this," Akande gloats, and Sombra can't help but be grateful for the way it causes Reaper's fingers to tighten around her jaw, digging into her cheeks to the point of pain, "and you can't even get the job done. Not that I'm complaining."

He fucks her hard enough that her spine must be bruising from being crushed against Reaper's body armor over and over and over again, but even the pain feels so good. She lets her head fall back against Reaper's shoulder and licks at his leather gloves only to taste herself on them.

"Did you drug her yourself?"

If she could think past the incessant _need_ , world narrowed down to the stretch of her cunt around Akande's cock and Reaper's hands on her skin, his chest rising and falling heavily at her back, she'd spill the beans in a heartbeat. Tell him she'd been after Moira's notes before everything went hazy and-

"Just get on with it," Reaper grumbles. He pinches her clit and Sombra doesn't know whether to move into the touch or away from it, bucks her hips and squeals into the clench of his gloved fingers.

"She knows who you are, doesn't she?" Akande asks, looking down at Sombra for the first time. He lifts a hand like he's finally going to pull Reaper's hand off her mouth, but just lifts her chin by a fraction. His expression morphs into something like pity - still not in a way that suggests he cares - and Sombra's insides go tight, a flush of heat racing all the way down her chest. "Figured it out and still thought you were worth a fuck?"

Reaper doesn't say a word.

Akande snorts derisively and slaps the outside of his thigh hard enough that Sombra can feel the impact. It sends a jolt all the way through her, nearly forcing her over the edge. "When I come, you're going to take the mask off and clean it all up."

She's barely paying attention, but the way Reaper growls " _or what_ ," makes her whole body shivery.

"Do as I say and you won't have to find out."


End file.
